Until You
by SillyBridget0711
Summary: Riley Albright never considered herself to be special. She was Fred and George's best mate; the bane of Snape's existence; the sole survivor of a Death Eater attack that killed her family. However, that's all about to change...
1. Chapter 1

"RILEY!" I heard Molly's shrill voice through the floorboards of Fred and George's room, and I automatically stiffened. Bugger. With a sigh, I straightened up from the floor, where we were brewing our latest batch of Aging potion. Brushing my hands off, I mentally prepared myself for a verbal lashing.

"Good luck, mate," Fred said, absentmindedly scratching his nose with his quill. He had a large smudge of soot on his forehead, and I swiped at it with one hand before heading for the stairs with a second sigh. I was about to get an ear bash from Molly about my Potions grade, doubtless.

Sure enough, when I jumped off the last stair onto the red rag rug covering the battered wooden floor of the kitchen, Molly was standing by the sink. Bright early afternoon light was streaming through it, which only highlighted the fact that her face was pink with displeasure, and in her hand she was clutching a crumpled letter with the Hogwarts seal. I could see potatoes peeling themselves behind her in the sink, and idly wondered what was for dinner.

"Riley!" Molly's irritated voice snapped me back the present. "Would you please explain to me your Potions grade? Professor Snape felt it necessary to write me in person to inform me that you hardly scraped by with a passing mark!" I wrinkled my nose, speculating as to how greasy the parchment in her hand was before replying.

"That," I said, dropping into a chair and kicking my converse-clad feet up onto the edge of the gnarled old table, "is because Professor Snape is a lousy git who can't teach for shite– he loathes me! Every time I ask a question, I get my head ripped off!"

"It's true," Fred and George said in unison as they came clattering down the stairs, indubitably because they had sniffed out food. Molly swatted at my feet with a dish towel and I plunked them back onto the floor.

"He hates her." George tossed me one of the freshly baked pumpkin muffins cooling on the kitchen counter and began to unwrap one for himself as he sauntered closer to me. "He picks on her, Mum. You should see it. She asks him how many lacewings go into the potion and voila, she gets a detention." He then stuffed the entire muffin into his mouth and mumbled around it. "I'm not making it up." Crumbs spewed out of his mouth and several landed in my glossy brown hair.

I made a disgusted face at him. "Lovely, George," I said, tossing my own balled-up muffin wrapper at his head. "You're a right gentleman."

He shot me a fake injured look and mumbled around the enormous wad of muffin in his mouth again. "I was sticking up for you, cow."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but grin at him. Molly shrieked as Fred palmed two more muffins – muffins that I knew were intended for the Ottery St. Catchpole summer festival the next morning – off of the enormous purple plate they were cooling on.

"Those are NOT for you!" She snatched back the muffins, shooting a glare at George and me. I smiled at her, crumbs stuck to my lips, and sheepishly offered her back the uneaten half of my muffin. Fred and George both laughed loudly, and Molly pressed her lips into a tight line before shooing us out of the kitchen. We thundered back up the stairs and she yelled after us. "This discussion is not over, Riley! Arthur will want to speak to you when he gets home!"

I groaned and threw myself down on Fred's unmade bed, kicking my feet against his oak footboard. "Why me? Why does Snape hate me, and why is he SUCH A GIT?" I emphasized the last three words by kicking the footboard especially hard with both my feet.

"Erm, Riley?" Fred plopped down next to me, crossing his arms behind his head. "Let's try not to do any damage to the furniture. I reckon Mum's still a little sensitive about that after you and George blew up the armchair in the living room last weekend."

I looked at George and we both broke into loud guffaws. "It was the stupid dungbomb, I think it had gone bad…never seen anything like it." I pointed my finger at George. "And YOU are the one who rolled it under the chair, to get back at Aunt Muriel for calling me a swotty mudblood. 'Member?"

Fred and George both made disgusted faces at that, but then Fred closed his eyes dreamily. "Remember how she flipped backwards in her chair? Best moment of my life…" The three of us laughed madly, and I flipped over onto my stomach, idly tapping my fingers on Fred's freckled arm.

"Are we done for the day?" I motioned towards the cauldron bubbling over a portable flame in the middle of the floor. "I want to go into the village and get some flowers for Molls, try and smooth her over." George opened his mouth to reply from where he was hanging upside down off of his bed, but was cut short when the cauldron suddenly emitted a vicious burp and noxious green gas began to waft out of it.

"Oh, bollocks!" Fred shouted, jumping to his feet but then blanching. "That's bloody awful!" A gag-inducing smell began to drift through the room and my eyes watered. I shrieked, burying my face in the pillows, but it hardly helped. George was coughing and gagging and Fred echoed him as they frantically tried to eradicate the gas with their wands. "It's not working!"

Abruptly, hands were around my waist and George had flung me over his shoulder. "Evacuate!" he shouted dramatically, and Fred led the way, bolting out of the room. George thundered after him down the narrow hallway as I flopped helplessly against his shoulder, giggling. All of a sudden, he jolted to a stop, running into the back of Fred. My head knocked against the wall and I thumped George irritably with a fist.

"Put me down, you silly tosser!"

George complied, sliding me to my feet, he and Fred both uncharacteristically silent. I turned slowly to see Molly standing at the top of the stairs, her face blazing with anger as the green gas crept out of Fred and George's room and down the hallway. Ginny and Hermione were screeching in disgust in the room that they shared, and I could hear Ron and Harry echoing similar sentiments from the third floor.

"You…" Molly managed to get out, her mouth working wordlessly in her fury.

"Riles? Might want to make it flowers AND chocolate," George remarked, slinging an arm around my shoulder as I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fred, hurry UP, and stop making eyes at that Muggle slag before I owl Angelina," I demanded, dragging George by the hand down the main street of Ottery St. Catchpole. It was bustling, people preparing for the end of summer festival the next morning. Shouts and laughter bounced up and down the sidewalks as people set up tents and tables, and groups of children raced back and forth between the crowded shops. The sun was slowly setting, but the heat of the day was here to stay and I fanned myself with my free hand.

"Oi, I wasn't making eyes at her," Fred insisted, running to catch up with George and me on the sidewalk. "And she's not a slag, she's the grocer's daughter."

George and I burst out laughing. "Just because her dad sells us our eggs doesn't mean she hasn't gotten off with half the village. And I can see her knickers in that skirt." George stopped and wheeled, craning his neck to sneak a look. I punched him in the arm. "Let's go, you slimy wanker!" I pulled him forward again and he and Fred laughed.

"Riley, why don't your skirts show your knickers?" Fred asked innocently, coming up behind me and ruffling the skirt of the black sundress I was wearing. I flicked a blob of mud on his jeans with the toe of my gray Converse, grinning.

"For sods like you? Never. I save that for the Cedric Diggory's of the world." Both boys groaned simultaneously, and Fred made a gagging motion. "Speaking of which, I think I see Diggory-boy up ahead at the flower shop. Excuse me, gentleman!" I winked at them as they watched me prance off, flabbergasted.

I snickered to myself – I had no intention whatsoever of flirting with Cedric Diggory. He was a handsome lad, but a complete prat. I had tutored him in Arithmancy the year before, and all he did was smirk at the girls who were sneaking up and down the shelves in the library, trying to get a look at him. He was harmless, but still a prat. Nevertheless, it would be funny to watch the twins squirm. They hated him ever since Hufflepuff had kicked Gryffindor's arse in a Quidditch match last term. I minced my way up the sidewalk to the flower stand outside the shop, grinning.

"Wotcher, Cedric," I said offhandedly, touching his muscular arm. He was digging through a bucket of roses, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Picking up some flowers for your bit on the side?"

He turned to me with a grin. "My mum, actually – it's her birthday. And there is no bit on the side, at least not right now." He cocked his head at me. "Did you do something different? With your hair, or something?"

I shrugged. I had taken to wearing a bit of light makeup at the encouragement of Molly, and had stopped sporting my hair in pigtails all the time. At the moment it was rather curly and long, and I had brushed it before letting it fall loose down my back that morning. "Just got longer, I s'pose!"

Cedric studied my face for a moment longer before replying. "Well, you look…rather pretty."

I felt my cheeks growing warm and bit back a gormless smile, admonishing myself silently. "Thanks," I replied off-handedly. "Now, let me pick your mum's flowers- the ones you have there are wretched." Cedric laughed, but dropped the ugly red roses he had been holding back into their bucket. I led the way into the much cooler shop, and over to the violets against the wall. "These are much prettier."

Cedric pulled a large handful out of their bucket, dripping water on our shoes. "Are you sure?"

I scoffed. "I may not be getting flowers from blokes by the armfuls, but I can definitely say that roses are the stupidest flower you can buy."

"And you would know, wouldn't you, Riles?" Fred came up behind me and pinched my cheek, grinning. "That silly blighter from the Puddlemere United game sent them to you three times this summer." He and George laughed and high-fived and I scowled.

Cedric raised an eyebrow at me. "Riley Albright has an admirer?" He glanced at the twins, who were still laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Hardly – some tosser that we met at the Puddlemere United game owled me a few times, and then started sending me roses. Bloody awful, I almost vomited."

"She did," George confirmed, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Chucked them right in the bin."

Cedric chuckled. "Well… thanks for the advice." He motioned to the bunch of violets in his hand. "I should get these home and into water before they wilt. See you at term?" I nodded at him and grinned cheerfully. Maybe he wasn't such a prat after all… or maybe he was, and just wasn't his normal self because he wasn't being followed by his usual gaggle of bubble-headed admirers.

He took one last look at me, under which I squirmed a bit uncomfortably. I saw Fred's jaw tighten, but turned my attention to picking out my apology flowers for Molly.

"Stay away from Diggory." Fred set upon me the moment we had stepped outside the shop; I was clutching a fistful of bright orange tulips for Molly. "He's a dodgy bloke, Riles – he's shagged half the girls in our year. I don't want you anywhere near him."

I made a face at him. "First off, Freddykins, I want nothing to do with Diggory. I was winding you two up earlier – he's fit, but he's a right prat. Second, what would Diggory ever want with me? Please. He's got a whole fan club of gorgeous girls to choose from." I shook my head and continued to make my way down the crowded sidewalk.

George tugged playfully on a lock of my hair. "I don't know if you've noticed, Riles, but half the blokes we pass stare at you. You're quite pretty."

I stopped and turned to George in the middle of the sidewalk as people streamed around us. I fluttered my eyelashes stupidly at him, and breathily replied. "You think I'm pretty, George? You're in love with me, aren't you."

George flamed with color, to my surprise, and Fred sniggered. "Or maybe it's Fred," I said, suddenly turning to him and clasping my hands over my heart. "Do you love me, Freddy? Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"A beautiful bleeding idiot," Fred retorted, shaking his head and picking me up. He tossed me over his shoulder, a spot that I often seemed to occupy with the twins. George laughed, following after us as Fred started for home again. "Let's get home, I'm starved!" I giggled and flopped my arms as Fred pushed down the busy street.

Fred dropped me back onto my feet near the edge of the marsh that surrounded the burrow and hurried ahead of George and me, muttering something about owling Angelina before dinner. I walked slowly, admiring the way the last rays of sun bounced off the marsh grass and humming quietly to myself. George was uncharacteristically quiet.

"What's wrong, George?" I asked, tickling his nose with the end of a tulip. "Mrs. Norris got your tongue?"

"Filch would love that," he remarked, running his hand through his shaggy red hair. "No…" he trailed off, and I persisted as I studied his face. It was furrowed in thought, and his eyes looked a bit cloudy with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Riles! I just hope you're taking the piss about Diggory. You're bloody gorgeous and I don't want him taking advantage of you." He blurted it out so fast I could hardly understand him. I was speechless for a second before replying.

"Erm…thanks? I think you breathed in a few too many of whatever those fumes were earlier, but thanks. And you're a flaming idiot if you think I'd let Diggory put his hands on me… last term, I caught him sneaking out of a broom closet with Lavender Brown. Ergh," I said, my mind flashing to the clingy brunette. George laughed, and I could tell he was relaxing. I grabbed his arm and started to run.

"Come on, let's give these to Molls and pray she's forgotten about my bloody Potions grade!" We ran all the way up to the house, scattering chickens as we toed our trainers off by the door. We clambered into the kitchen, where I presented Molly with the tulips and a hopeful smile.

"Thank you, duck," she said, putting a hand on my cheek. Her eyes were sad, and I cocked my head at her, confused. "Arthur would like a word with you in the garden before dinner, so step along, he's waiting." I opened my mouth to protest, but Molly shushed me. "Go, Riley." I made pathetic eyes at George, who was sitting at the table with Ginny and Hermione, before sighing and plodding out to the back garden.

I could see Ron and Harry whizzing about on broomsticks in the old orchard, their shouts echoing all the way back to the house. Arthur was seated underneath an enormous elm tree on the bench that Bill had made for Christmas one year. His face also looked sad, and I felt a lurch of guilt. I plopped down next to him, suddenly feeling like a worthless git.

"Arthur, I'm sorry about Potions. I really do try, I promise – it's just Snape. He hates me, he makes it so much harder than it rightfully should be-" Arthur put his hand up, motioning for me to stop and chuckling softly. "What, what else did I do?"

"Riley, I have to tell you something…something that isn't very pleasant." I snapped my mouth shut and stared at him, now feeling a bit worried. "I don't know quite how to prepare you, so I'm just going to say it."

I nodded at him, my palms starting to sweat a bit as I wondered what was going on.

"Everett Murphy was re-hired at the Ministry officially, as of today. He's the coordinator between the Ministry and Hogwarts. He'll be visiting Hogwarts this term."


	3. Chapter 3

I went numb. My gaze slid to the marsh, where I stared into the growing darkness, my thoughts churning inside of my head. Everett Murphy… the now "reformed" Death Eater. And the man who was singly responsible for the murder of my entire family.

The only reason I had escaped Murphy was because I was small enough for my mum to hide me in the laundry chute. Aurors had turned up sooner than Murphy had expected, giving him no time to search for me. He had claimed to be under the Imperius curse the entire time. I had doubts... and so did most of the wizarding world.

I had come to live with Molly and Arthur at the Burrow shortly thereafter, as I had no other relatives and they had been my mum and dad's best mates. Images from that night began to flitter through my mind and I forced them out with a quick shake of my head.

"Riley?" Arthur asked concernedly, placing his hand over mine. "Are you alright, duck? I know this is difficult to take in."

I shook my head, gritted my teeth and took a moment before responding. "Fine. Right, thanks for the heads up, Arthur, you're the best." I popped up and dropped a kiss on his cheek before sprinting towards the house, ignoring his surprised expression. I flew into the kitchen and banged the door against the wall in my haste and didn't stop to join Fred and George in a game of gobstones like I normally would.

Instead, I took the stairs two at a time, feeling Molly's worried eyes on my back. I ran all the way up to my tiny room under the eaves on the third floor, shut the door, flicked the lock, and dropped to the floor. Heart racing, I pulled my knees to my chest and stared at my dresser, where I had placed an enormous photo of my mum and dad. They were dancing, wearing dress robes, and looked deliriously happy.

"Bugger," I whispered to myself, fighting back tears. "Bugger, bugger, bugger." I scooted across the purple rug on the floor so my back was against my bed, and propped my bare feet against my desk chair.

My room was my haven. Fairy lights twinkled down from the ceiling, and enormous star-shaped paper lanterns hung in the corners. I had a wall covered with photographs, and the rest of the walls were painted a deep purple with white trim. My bed was always unmade and Molly had bought me a black comforter stuffed with down that was the most comfortable thing I've ever slept with. I closed my eyes, breathing in the comforting scents of my perfume (the same scent my mum used to wear) and the pumpkin candle that was burning on my dresser.

"Riles?" There was a knock at my door and my eyes opened. I gazed at my desk, which was messily stacked with parchment and books, and willed whoever it was to go away so I could further collect myself. "Riley, you cow, open the door." With a sigh, I stood and flicked the lock on the door before flopping back down onto my bed.

George poked his head in, followed by Fred. "Wotcher," I said flatly, rolling onto my back and fighting the urge to cry again. I was so angry my hands were trembling.

"What is it?" the twins said in unison, one of their more annoying habits, but one that I often found myself participating in nonetheless. I bit my lip, trying to form the words, but ended up gulping like a fish instead. "Riley, what's wrong? Diggory break up with you already?" Fred teased gently, and the corners of my lips turned up ever so slightly.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you… then you could have me all to yourself. Stupid git." I threw a small, star-shaped pillow at him.

Fred and George both chuckled. George sat down next to me on the bed, angling himself so his long legs could fit. Fred dropped down backwards into my desk chair and rocked it up onto two legs. "Are you going to tell me, or are we going to have to get Ginny to hex it out of you?"

I fiddled with the hem of my dress and kept my eyes trained there. "Your dad told me that Everett Murphy got re-hired at the Ministry yesterday. He's the coordinator for Hogwarts, so he'll be at school this term." My voice started to shake the tiniest bit on the last part, so I stopped talking and clamped my mouth shut.

George's hand snuck over mine, squeezing it hard. "They hired that bloody murderer?" he demanded indignantly. Fred echoed him with similar sentiments. "Merlin, Riley, what are you going to do?"

"Hit him with a Bat-Bogey?" I suggested weakly, but a traitorous tear slipped out of one eye. George reached over to wipe it but I angrily swiped it away. "Who knows, I don't know what I'll do. Just take it as it comes, I s'pose."

Suddenly, both boys were piled on top of me, hugging me so tightly I thought my head would pop. "Errrgg! Get – off – of – me" I struggled to get out as they squeezed me. Fred began to ruffle my hair, and I screeched. "Stop it, wanker!" I hated having my hair ruffled, having been the victim of one too many noogies growing up at the hands of Charlie Weasley.

The door to my room banged open again and Ginny entered with her hands on her hips. "Mum said dinner's ready, hurry up, I'm starved!" I tried to answer her, but by now Fred was holding my arms as George tickled me and I was screaming with laughter.

"Gin – help!" I managed to shriek, and Ginny whipped Molly's wand out of her pocket with an evil grin. There was a bang, and both Fred and George flew off of me and to separate ends of the room. I keeled over, laughing helplessly at the stupid expressions on their faces. "Oh, well done, Gin. Well done indeed." She curtsied at me before smirking at the twins and mincing down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Ha, ha," I said tartly to the boys, and then darted out of the room before either one of them could grab me. I flew down the stairs and into the kitchen and after grabbing a handful of silverware to pass around, I sat down in my normal spot next to Ron at the table and tucked my legs underneath me in my chair. Molly came up behind me and rested her hand on my shoulder, dropping a kiss into my hair, and I grabbed her hand and held it silently for a moment before reaching for my glass of pumpkin juice.

Dinner was a boisterous affair, as usual. Fred and Ginny got into an argument over the last biscuit, which led to Ginny shoving Fred off of the bench they were sharing. Fred retaliated by knocking a glass of milk into Ginny's lap as George, Ron, and Harry laughed. Hermione looked on with a certain air of disapproval, and Molly shrieked at Fred and Ginny for a solid minute and a half before cleaning the both of them up and settling back into her spot next to Arthur.

The wireless blared in the corner, and I felt my anger and anxiety from earlier slowly slipping away. I picked at the chicken and potatoes Molly had made, and rested my head on George's shoulder while I waited for him and Fred to finish so we could get started on our nightly chore of dishes. He laid his cheek against my head for a moment before plowing into his third plate of potatoes.

"Riley," Molly said as we all stood and I began to help Fred stack plates on top of each other. "Come have a little chat with me, love." I glanced at the twins, expecting a roar of protest against me skiving off chores, but got none. I followed Molly into the small sitting room, which was empty. A fire blazed in the fireplace despite the fact that it was steaming hot outside, and I chose a chair near the open window, letting the night breeze cool my skin.

"I'm sorry," Molly said quietly, sitting down beside me. Her red hair was frizzy with curls and her face looked downtrodden. "This is going to be a difficult term for you." I nodded wordlessly, the anger and panic I had felt earlier beginning to resurface. "I've spoken to Dumbledore about the issue, and he's assured me you'll have absolutely no interaction with Murphy." There was a small knock at the door and George peered round it with a questioning face. "Come in," Molly sighed. "It's not like you three won't talk all about it later."

Shadows played across the walls as George and Fred sidled in, sitting down on the red velvet couch across from Molly and me as she continued to speak. "I just wanted you to know that; I thought it might make things a bit easier. He won't be observing any of your classes; Dumbledore has arranged that. The castle is so large that the chance of you seeing him is very slim."

I chewed my lip; I could feel an angry shout building inside of me and tried to quell both it and the tears stinging the back of my eyes. "It'd be easier for me if _he_ was rotting in the ground instead of my parents and Hamish." Fred and George both blanched and Molly gasped, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry, Molls," I began, but my voice hitched and I jumped out of my chair, heading for the door. "I need air."

I fled the room and slammed out of the kitchen and into the dark back yard. Fireflies brushed past me as I walked towards the old orchard, guided by the light of the half moon and the stars that were twinkling brightly against their dark blue backdrop.

I sat down under an apple tree, peering up at the night sky through the branches. When I had first come to live with Molly and Arthur, they had taken me into the garden one night and pointed out three particularly bright stars. _"See those?" Arthur had said kindly, holding one of my tiny hands in his own. "That's your mum and dad and Hamish. They'll always be looking down on you, and if you need to talk to them, all you have to do is look at the sky." _

I located the three stars and felt two hot, angry tears slip down my cheeks. I palmed them away quickly, embarrassed to be crying and praying no one had followed me outside. Unfortunately, my prayers were not answered because a familiar head of red hair peered under the branches at me. "Hey, Ginnykins."

"I'm sorry, Riley," she said simply. "Fred told me. I know there's nothing I can say or do to make it better, but I am sorry, and I'm here if you need to talk." I nodded, silent. Ginny sat down next to me and linked her arm through mine as she stared up at the sky as well.

My heart panged sharply and I dropped my gaze back down to earth, to the glowing windows of the Burrow. "Let's go in, I don't want Molls to worry." Ginny jumped to her feet and offered me a hand, which I took. We walked back to the house in silence and I hurriedly wiped any trace of tears off my face with the hem of my dress. Molly was waiting for us in the kitchen with mugs of hot cocoa for everyone and a huge plate of cookies. She smiled gently at me as I grabbed for a mug.

"Love you," I said as I passed by to hop up on the counter, my customary spot in the kitchen.

"Love you too, ducky," she replied, and passed the plate of cookies to Ron, who grabbed an enormous handful as Hermione rolled her eyes.

A few hours later, everyone had made their way to bed. I lay in mine, staring up at the twinkling fairy lights adorning my ceiling and wiggling my feet. I couldn't get to sleep; I had turned over about 67 times already and my thoughts were too jumbled for me to even shut my eyes. "Sod it," I whispered to myself, and climbed quietly out of bed. I crept out of my room and down the stairs to the second floor where Fred and George's room was, slipping in the door. Molly loathed it when I slept in the twins' room, insisting that it was inappropriate at our age, but I still did it occasionally when I couldn't sleep.

The lights were out, and I could hear Fred's snores rumbling from where he was buried under his covers. I grinned and tiptoed over to George's bed, where it was quieter. His eyes opened sleepily as I climbed under the covers. "Slumber party?" I whispered, and he smiled before shutting his eyes and pulling me tightly against him so my back was snug against his chest. Within minutes, I had drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Daphne, run!" my dad shouted from the mudroom. I heard a loud bang, and suddenly my mum had swooped me up in her arms and was sprinting for the nearest bedroom. I began to cry; in her haste, my mum had forgotten to pick up my stuffed rabbit and I reached over her shoulder for it. "Hamish, follow your mother!" _

"_Avada Kedavra!" A rough voice shouted, and I saw a flash of green light so bright it was blinding. In the doorway of the mudroom, I saw my dad fall to the ground, his normally cheerful face blank and his limbs splayed. _"_Avada Kedavra!" Another flash of green light, and I saw my older brother Hamish fall to the floor beside him, sprawled awkwardly on his back. His green eyes stared at the ceiling, empty. _

"_No! Alastair! Hamish!" my mum screamed, hesitating, but a low chuckle from Murphy made her spring back into action. She turned and sprinted up the stairs to their room and threw the door to their bedroom shut behind her. Tears were pouring down her face and I palmed her cheek concernedly, my rabbit forgotten. _

"_Where's daddy?" I asked in a small voice, as she set me down on the ground and began to frantically pace round the room. Her eyes lit upon the muggle laundry chute that she used to send our wash down to the mudroom. "Mummy, where's daddy? Where's Hammy?" I demanded, holding out my arms to be picked up. _

"_Riley, mummy needs you to be absolutely still, and don't say a word." My mum's breathing was harsh and frantic as she snatched me up, yanking open the laundry chute and settling me carefully in it. "Not one word – remember how we played the game at Granny's funeral? You must be as quiet as you can." _

_I nodded solemnly at her, my eyes enormous, and she kissed my forehead. "I love you, Riley, mummy will always love you." She slammed the door to the chute shut, anda moment later I heard the bedroom door slam open so hard that it banged into the wall. _

"_Expelliarmus!" my mum yelled, and then I heard a low, gravelly laugh that sent shivers up my spine. _

"_You'll have to quicker than that, Daphne," a man said, and I cringed, huddling further into my hiding spot. "Where's the girl?" _

"_You'll never touch her," my mum spat, and I could hear her footsteps backing further and further into the room. "Never." _

_The laugh boomed through the room again, and then a flash of green light temporarily lit up my hiding spot as the man performed the killing curse on my mum._

"RILEY, wake UP!" I felt someone lightly slap my cheek and my eyes popped open, a scream halfway out of my throat. I was drenched in sweat, my tank top sticking to my back as I lay half in, half out of George's bed. My hands were clenched and my breathing was rapid and shallow. "Riley?"

Molly's frightened voice snapped me back into reality. I focused my gaze on her face, which was tight and exceedingly pale. "Molls." My dream came flooding back to me, and I covered my face with my hands. "Bleeding hell."

"What happened, duck?" Arthur asked, his pajama top buttoned wrong as he stood squinting at me, illuminated by the light in the hallway. His hair was a mess and he also looked a bit frightened.

"Bad dream," I muttered. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you all." I glanced at George and Fred, who were staring at me, wide-eyed. "I'm fine, really." Molly stood from where she had been crouching by George's bed in concern.

"Right," she said, swallowing hard. "Well, back to your bed, love-"

I cut her off, my voice a bit desperate. "Can I please kip in here? Please, Molly? I don't want to sleep alone tonight." I sat up, shoving my long hair off of my neck. "Please. Just tonight." She stared at me for a moment, and Arthur put a hand on her shoulder before she relented.

"Just for tonight," she sighed, straightening her robe. "You know, you lot really are too old to be sleeping together."

"Thanks, Molls, you're the best." I slid back under the warm covers of George's bed, suddenly a bit chilled. "See you in the morning?" Molly nodded and smoothed my hair before padding out into the hallway behind Arthur and carefully shutting the door, casting the twins and I into darkness.

"Cor blimey, Riley, what in the bleeding hell was that?" Fred demanded, climbing out of his bed and coming over to sit by George and I. "You were screaming like a banshee, we couldn't wake you up!" His eyes were still enormous and glancing at George, I saw that he looked a bit shaken as well. "You were shaking like mad!"

I shook my head, dropping my face into my hands again. "I had a bad dream, I told you," I mumbled and avoided looking at them. I felt nauseous and fought the images that had been painted in my mind moments ago. 

"About what, though?" George implored, and it was then that I noticed his arms were still tightly wrapped around me. "You've had nightmares before, but I've never seen anything like that."

I hesitated, chewing on my bottom lip for a moment before replying. "It was about my mum and dad and Hammy. And the night they died." Apparently, that was all I needed to say. Fred averted his eyes, drawing in a deep breath, and George's arms were suddenly even tighter around me. "Can we please go back to sleep now?" I slid down further under the covers, turning on my side.

Through half-closed eyes I saw Fred and George exchange worried glances, but Fred climbed back into his bed and a few minutes later, his snores were reverberating throughout the small room. I shut my eyes tightly and shivered; George rested his head against mine, and I slipped into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"YOU STUPID TOSSER!" I screamed at Fred, hurling a copy of my Transfiguration book at his head. "What did you do to my skirts, you flaming GIT?" I was standing in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection in disbelief. Somehow, Fred and George had managed to get a hold of my four Hogwarts uniform skirts, and they were so short that my lacy blue knickers showed if I bent over in the least bit.

The twins were positively howling with laughter. George threw himself back on my bed in his hysterics, and Fred began to do a small victory dance round the room. "You said you wanted to show off your knickers to Diggory-boy – now's your chance!" Fred crowed, and I hurled another textbook at him. He ducked and it slammed into the wall, pages falling out of it. Thankfully it was from last term, although Ron wouldn't be happy when he had to use it next year.

"I hate you," I shouted, and pounced on George. I began to slap him on the chest and arms, but he fended me off easily, now almost crying with laughter. The door to my bedroom banged open and Molly rushed in.

"WHAT in the name of Merlin is going on in here?" she demanded, and I slapped George one more time on the arm, getting him good in his distraction. A red mark appeared on his skin and he gave me a fake wounded look, to which I stuck out my tongue. I climbed off of him and stood in the middle of the room and Molly's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Riley, what did you do to your skirt? That's entirely too short for decency-"

She bustled over, bending down and examining the hem carefully. "Oh, Riley! I might be able to make the hem a bit longer, but it'll still be too short, you can't possibly wear these to term!" I shot Fred and George daggers before stepping away from Molly.

"It'll be fine, Molls," I said soothingly, yanking down on my skirt to make it appear longer without much luck. "I just got carried away- I'll let the hem out and they'll be good as new." I grinned hopefully at her and she shook her head, her lips almost disappearing because she was pressing them together so tightly. "I promise – do you really think I want to walk around looking like a slag?"

"Fine, dear," Molly sighed. "Please, make them longer. I can see your knickers." She gathered an armful of clothes off of my floor and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. The moment the latch clicked, Fred and George burst into laughter again.

"You. Are. Both. DEAD," I shouted, hurling myself at Fred and knocking him to the ground. "I may not have told Molly that this was your idiotic scheme, but that just means I'll kill you myself!" I pummeled him, but he merely laughed and shielded himself with his arms. "Wanker!"

Fred rolled to the side, tossing me off of him and crashing us both into my desk. A cascade of parchment drifted lazily down on our heads, and I noticed it was the 100 page essay Snape had assigned to me on Wolfsbane – now entirely out of order. An inhuman shriek escaped me, and I renewed my attack on Fred.

I heard George's laughter start to die off, and turned to see him staring at me. It was then that I realized my knickers were indeed showing, and they seemed to have caught George's eye. "And what in the bleeding blazes are you staring at, prat?" I demanded, twisting the skin on Fred's arm once more in finality. George flushed, and I cocked my head at him, confused. Fred snickered from the ground where I was still pinning him with my knees.

"Yeah, George, what are you staring at?" he echoed, smirking. I glared at him, clamping my fingers over his mouth to shut him up. He gave me his most innocent smile and waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Nothing," George said hastily and sprang up from my bed. "I'm going to owl Wood, see if he's got any good strategies in the works for Quidditch this term." He darted out of the room and I stared after him, bewildered.

"What was that?" I asked, climbing off Fred and unsuccessfully trying to pull my skirt down further as I made a face into the mirror.

"Hmm, not sure," Fred remarked noncommittally, but the trademark grin on his face told me he was full of bollocks.

"Liar," I hissed, jabbing a finger at him.

"Tart," he taunted me, motioning to my skirt.

"Get out!" I yelled, pushing him out the door and slamming it behind him. I could hear him chuckling the whole way down the hall.

I huffed before sitting down at my desk and opening a letter from Esme, my best mate. We had met when I was little; she lived in Ottery St. Catchpole, but her mum and dad had moved to France just before we turned eleven. She attended Beauxbatons and we still wrote each other faithfully every week. She was the only girl besides Ginny I had ever considered to be a best mate and she could read me like a book.

Riley,

"COME TO FRANCE. Really, I'm so disappointed we aren't going to see each other this summer…mum and dad dragged me to Spain with them for a whole month when I could have been at the Burrow, making mischief with you lot (and flirting with Fred!)."

I rolled my eyes ruefully at this; Esme had fancied Fred since we were nine years old. She had never gathered up the courage to tell him, but continued to giggle rather stupidly at everything he said and bat her eyelashes at him whenever she got the chance.

"Are you excited for term? I'm not; I can't wait to bloody graduate. Madame Maxime is going to drive me round the twist this year, I can feel it. Did you know she gave me six detentions in May for wearing my skirts too short?"

I snickered as I continued to read Esme's letter, which was a long rant against her arch nemesis, Madame Maxime, and a detailed description of all the gorgeous Spanish blokes she had met while on holiday with her parents. I quickly penned a reply to her and signed it before sending it off with Pigwidgeon.

When I went downstairs a few hours later, my skirts were still ridiculously short but I had managed to use Molly's wand to charm the hems and make them a bit longer – at least my knickers didn't show anymore. Molly was in the kitchen absentmindedly folding clothes while vegetables washed themselves in the sink. I could hear shouts from the old orchard, and knew the lads must be out there practicing for the upcoming Quidditch season. Palming an apple out of the bowl on the table, I wandered outside.

Hermione was sprawled under a tree, deeply engrossed in her Ruins textbook, but she flicked her eyes up at me as I approached and dropped down next to her. "Wotcher," I said, snapping a big bite out of my apple. "Where's Ginny?" Hermione motioned to the orchard where sure enough, I saw four heads full of red hair and one full of black zooming back and forth.

Hermione and I sat in a contented silence, me staring up through the leaves of the trees and her poring over her book. Shortly, I heard the blokes approaching and sat up with a stretch.

"Riles, did I mention that you look smashing today?" Fred winked at me, plopping down beside me and dropping his broom into the grass. The sky was a piercing blue behind his bright red hair and a warm summer breeze whispered through the branches above us.

"Get stuffed," I lazily retorted, and Ron and Harry laughed. "You're still dead to me, Fred Weasley."

Fred dramatically held a hand over his heart as if mortally wounded. "Riles, how could you? Didn't George tell you it was his idea in the first place?"

I sucked in my breath, eyes widening as I turned to George, who was backing away with an evil grin on his face. "You…" I jumped up and took off after him. George was fast, but not as fast as I was, and I caught up with him just outside the back door. "GIT!" I shrieked, jumping on his back and smacking him. He laughed wildly, grabbing my legs and spinning me in circles.

The back door opened and I heard two more male voices laughing. Pushing my now-tangled hair out of my eyes, I saw Bill and Charlie emerge, both of them quite tan. Bill had a new fang earring in his right ear, and I knew Molly would throw a wobbler when she saw if if she hadn't already.

"Some things never change," Bill remarked easily, tugging on my hair as I slipped off of George's back. I jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"What are you two doing back?" I asked wonderingly, hugging Charlie fiercely as well. Bill slung an arm around George's shoulders. Charlie sneakily tried to ruffle my hair and I shoved him off of me, giggling.

"We both had a fortnight of holiday, and decided to take some of it to come visit you lot," he answered. "We know you start term in a few days, but figured we could see you off."

"Wicked." George grinned. "Then I take it you'll be going into town tonight to go to the pub?" Bill and Charlie smirked at one another.

"There's a certain Muggle girl I've had my eye on for some time now," Charlie replied slyly. "We may go down for a few pints." George and I locked eyes and I raised my eyebrows at him with a grin.


End file.
